christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Elgin, Illinois
| coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Illinois | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Cook and Kane | subdivision_type3 = Township | subdivision_name3 = Elgin, Dundee, Hanover, Rutland and Plato | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1854 | founder = | seat_type = Mayor-council | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Dave Kaptain | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 25 | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 108188 | population_as_of = 2000 | population_density_sq_mi= 3779.1 | population_demonym = | population_note = up 22.69% from 1990 | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 60120-60125 | area_code_type = | area_code = 847 & 224 | iso_code = | website = http://cityofelgin.org/ | geocode = 23074 | blank_name_sec1 = Income | blank_info_sec1 = Per capita: US$21,112 Household: US$52,605 | blank1_name_sec1 = Home value | blank1_info_sec1 = Mean: US$138,500 (2000) Median: US$229,300 | demographics_type1 = Ethnicity | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = White | demographics1_info1 = 40% | demographics1_title2 = Black | demographics1_info2 = 7% | demographics1_title3 = Hispanic | demographics1_info3 = 35% | demographics1_title4 = Asian | demographics1_info4 = 4% | demographics1_title5 = Native | demographics1_info5 = 1% | demographics1_title6 = Other | demographics1_info6 = 13% | footnotes = }} Elgin ( ) is a city of Illinois in the United States. It is roughly northwest of Chicago on the Fox River. Most of Elgin lies within Kane County, Illinois, with a portion in Cook County, Illinois. As of the 2010 census, the city had a total population of 108,188. It is the eighth-largest city in Illinois and the 241st largest city in the United States. It is part of the Chicago metropolitan area. People from Elgin Authors and academics * E.C. "Mike" Alft, historian, author, and former mayor of Elgin. * Nina Burleigh, journalist and best-selling author. * Paul Flory, chemist, Nobel Prize winner (1974). * Lloyd Hall, chemist. * Douglas J. Mink, astronomer, co-discover of the rings around the planet Uranus. * John Platt, computer scientist. * Tom Shales, journalist, Pulitzer Prize winner (1988). * Carleton Washburne, educator, author of the Winnetka Plan. Business and invention * Max Adler, vice-president of Sears & Roebuck, benefactor of Adler Planetarium. * Lawrence B. Hamlin, violator of the Pure Food and Drug Act on claiming that his family's patent medicine could cure cancer. * Lysander Hamlin, co-originator with John Austen Hamlin of Hamlin's Wizard Oil, father of Lawrence B. Hamlin. * Jimmy John Liautaud, founder of Jimmy John's, benefactor of UIC's Liautaud Graduate School of Business. * Earl "Madman" Muntz, marketer, car stereo and 4-track cartridge pioneer. * James Roche, former chairman of General Motors. Media and arts * Dan Andriano, musician. * Joe Becker, musician. * Bruce Boxleitner, actor. * BarlowGirl, Christian rock band. **Alyssa Barlow **Becca Barlow **Lauren Barlow * Chelsea Brummet, actress. * Josh Caterer, songwriter, musician, lead singer of indie rock band Smoking Popes. * Chuck Harder, radio talk show host. * John Austen Hamlin, magician, brother of Lysander Hamlin. * Matt Hoffman, Big brother 12. * Charles Ingalls, father of Laura Ingalls Wilder (Little House on the Prairie) spent part of his childhood in the nearby Campton Township. * Laurence Kaptain, international performer/recording artist, and Dean, College of Music and Dramatic Arts, Louisiana State University. * William LeBaron, playwright, movie producer. * David Otunga, Harvard educated lawyer, reality show contestant on VH1's I Love New York 2, fiance of singer/actress Jennifer Hudson. * Jane Peterson, painter and artist. * John Qualen, actor. *David Strackany, folk singer-songwriter aka Paleo, born in Elgin Military * Harry Chamberlin, Brigadier General, equestrian, Olympic gold medalist (1932). Politics * Ray Barnhart, Texas Republican politician * Peter Fitzgerald, United States Senator (R-IL). Sports * Charlene Barnett (1928-1979), All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player and member of three champion teams. * Brian Oldfield (born 1945), Olympic shot putter. * Flynn Robinson (born 1941), basketball player for the Cincinnati Royals, Chicago Bulls, Milwaukee Bucks, Los Angeles Lakers, and the Baltimore Bullets. References Category:Cities in Illinois